Journey to College
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: A story about Rory, and if she goes to Harvard or not. She and Jess are together, Lorelei and Luke are not. Please review! Thanx!Chapter 2 is up! READ IT PLEASE!
1. The Long Wait

~*~*~*~Disclaimer- I still don't know why people bother doing this, since this is a fan fiction page, and it was made to write fan fictions, but whatever, I don't own any of these characters, unless you see any unfamiliar ones. Thanx!~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~A/N- This is set after yesterdays episode " The Dance Marathon", and Rory and Jess are together because in yesterdays episode they practically did get together, and if you saw the preview for next week, they are most certainly together! Please read and REVIEW this! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory went to the mailbox every day to check her mail. She knew why. It was her acceptance to Harvard that she was awaiting for. Days went by, and nothing. Paris had already gotten hers, and naturally she got in.  
  
" You will get in, you're my Rory!" Lorelei said.  
  
" Rory, you are a smart girl, but there is always Yale!" Richard and Emily said.  
  
Secretly, Lorelei was also worried. This was Rory's dream. She didn't want it to be crushed. What if? No, she couldn't think of that. Rory HAD to get in. She was made for Harvard. Rory without Harvard would be like Lorelei without Luke's coffee a gazillion times a day, or for that matter without Luke.  
  
Jess also believed in Rory. She was his girlfriend now, and while he didn't say it right away, he cared about her and loved her very much. He tried to lighten up her mood by talking about how her life in Harvard would be.  
  
" You know, you might have to be Paris's roommate," Jess joked around.  
  
Rory laughed, she knew that Jess and everyone were trying, but she just wanted the strait and plain facts, did she get in or not? And besides, being Paris's roommate wouldn't be that bad, she was used to her now, and even realized that she wasn't always that bad. Finally came the afternoon of truth. She found Lorelei at home, not at the inn. She was sitting at the kitchen table, in front of her was a torn envelope. She was reading a white piece of paper.  
  
Rory knew right away that it was from Harvard. She could sort of see the name on the envelope.  
  
" Mom, mom? Is it? Did it?" Rory asked nervously.  
  
Lorelei put down the paper, and waited for Rory to come closer.  
  
" So did I, tell me mom, don't keep me waiting any longer!"  
  
Lorelei had a calm face on her, and Rory wasn't sure of that meant " Ror, I am SO sorry," or " I know I'm killing you with all this wait, but CONGRATULATIONS!"  
  
Lorelei finally said something.  
  
" Rory." she began.  
  
~*~*~*~ SO DID RORY GET IN??? EVEN I AM NOT SURE, BUT I WILL BE SURE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!! SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I DO KNOW THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED " Did I get in?" 


	2. Did I get in?

"Rory." Lorelei began.  
  
Normally Rory would play along with her mother, and be patient but this time she couldn't, she was so nervous.  
  
" YOU MADE IT!" cried Lorelei, as she shoved the paper at Rory.  
  
"Oh my god. This is great. It's Harvard. I made it," Rory said this is a slow but exiting way. She hugged her mother and raced out the door.  
  
" I have to go tell Jess!" she exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~Luke's Diner~*~*~*~  
  
Rory ran to Luke's diner not taking stopping to take a breath. Miss Patti stopped her right before she got there.  
  
" Rory, what's the rush, going down to see that troublemaker boy?"  
  
" Yes I am," Rory answered.  
  
Miss Patti must have noticed the big smile on Rory's face. " Why, did something good happen?"  
  
Rory decided to tell her, after all everyone in Stars Hollow knew that Rory was waiting to get into Harvard, and Miss Patti would let everyone know. " Well Miss Patti, I got into Harvard!"  
  
" Congratulations honey!"  
  
" Thanks, now I should really get going."  
  
" Yes, to see that boy." Miss Patti said.  
  
Rory was only steps away from the diner when another person interrupted her. Dean. " Dean, what do you need from me?"  
  
" Going to see Jess aren't you Rory?"  
  
" Yes, he is my boyfriend now, and why are you acting like that you were the one who broke up with me because you were actually smart enough to figure out that I liked him." " What do you mean, "actually smart enough?" I'm stupid aren't I?"  
  
" Dean, you're not stupid now I have to go," Rory said, she wasn't about to let Dean ruin her big day.  
  
Just then she heard a voice yelling, " Congratulations Rory!" She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew that the person was congratulating her into getting into Harvard.  
  
" Congratulations on what Rory?" Dean wanted to know.  
  
" I got into Harvard." Rory answered quietly.  
  
" Oh. Congratulations. Go tell Jess." Dean said, and left.  
  
" He was the first person I wanted to tell," Rory whispered to herself after Dean walked away.  
  
Finally with no more interruptions she went inside the diner. To Rory's own surprise she found her mom there, sitting at the counter, flirting with Luke, and like always without even knowing it.  
  
" Mom, how did you get here so fast before me?"  
  
" I drove, I had to tell Luke."  
  
" Yeah, she ran in here screaming for coffee, and then she told me. By the way congratulations on getting in. You want some coffee too don't you?" Luke asked.  
  
" Um, no actually, is Jess upstairs?"  
  
" Yeah, and tell him to come down soon and try to help."  
  
" Oh my god! Rory not wanting coffee, is this really my kid?" Lorelei asked Luke.  
  
" Yeah, she's yours, but maybe she understood that coffee kills her."  
  
" No!" Lorelei exclaimed pretending to be shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Office- Apartment~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess was lying on the floor reading.  
  
" Watcha reading?" Rory asked. " More like re- reading Oliver Twist." Jess said, as he put the book down.  
  
" I have some exiting news, well exiting for me, sad in some other ways." Rory said.  
  
" What happened?" Jess asked.  
  
" Well. I GOT IN!!!"  
  
" Ror, congratulations, I knew you would make it!" Jess said as he gave her a kiss.  
  
" I know, I'm so exited, and I probably wont even see Paris that much will I, I need Harvard is REALLY big, we will probably never even run into each other." Rory said.  
  
" I thought you said that you didn't mind Paris that much anymore, I thought you guys were. hard to believe it, friends."  
  
" We kind of are, but I want to meet other people, people a little, um, different from her if you know what I mean."  
  
" I know. You aren't talking about meeting another guy are you?" Jess joked.  
  
" Never," Rory said, " You're the only guy I ever wanted, that's the bad part I don't want us to be separated."  
  
Jess put his arms around her for a long hug. " We wont be separated that much." He said.  
  
" We wont?"  
  
" Nope, I got into Boston College, that's not that far from Harvard, we will still see each other a lot."  
  
Rory looked at her boyfriend. " You got in? Really?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Then congratulations to you too! Lets go down and have some coffee to celebrate."  
  
" Always coffee, right?"  
  
" I go after my mom." Rory explained.  
  
" I've noticed."  
  
" Lets go down," Rory said.  
  
" Okay, but wait." Jess said as he pulled Rory even closer and gave her another kiss, this one was much deeper. Then he backed away smiling, and with his arm around her he whispered, " Lets go."  
  
HOW WILL THIS CONTINUE???? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW??? WILL RORY BE PARIS'S ROOMATE?? WILL ANYTHING DEVELOP BETWEEN LORELEI AND LUKE??? I'LL CONTINUE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS GOING! Thanks! 


End file.
